Another Taki
|series = Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time |type = Ninja |ally = yes |affiliation = Fu-Ma Ninja Clan (formerly an outcast; due to time alteration) Herself |homeworld = Earth (Soulcalibur VI Timeline) |firstepisode = Prologue ~A.D. 1583~ |lastepisode = TBA|numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Nanako Mori Cynthia Holloway (English)}} :Another Taki redirects here. For the episode, see Another Taki ~A.D. 1586~. 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= , also referred as , is an alternate version of her [[Taki|'original timeline counterpart']] from the rebooted timeline of Soulcalibur VI, and a prominent character appearing in Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. History :Main article: w:c:soulcalibur:Taki/New Timeline Alternate ending After her original counterpart and her party (Natsu, Goro Izumi, and ) went back to 1584 at the request of NT Taki in 1586, they help her 1584 self fend off the Fu-Ma Clan from their attempt to take Mekki-Maru. Following their battle against Gel-O-Fury, NT Taki learns from Geki that Toki left Japan to seek after Soul Edge. This leads NT Taki asking her counterpart to go back a year further to prevent Toki from reaching Soul Edge by killing him. However, doing so can change the future, as in NT Taki's future. As the original Taki went to 1583 to battle Toki, NT Taki returned back to Japan two years later sometime after Soul Edge was destroyed by Kilik, and there she once again fought Toki. After the original Taki defeated Toki in 1583, this resulted in a time paradox where her new timeline counterpart is no longer hunted by the Fu-Ma clan, thus allowing her to continue her mission in destroying Soul Edge much easier and safer. Before parting ways with her counterpart, NT Taki took a blank Ridewatch from the latter and imbued it with her magical powers into it, and sealed the watch into its petrified state to entrust to her as a reward for her counterpart's efforts. The sealed Ridewatch would later be awakened as the Taki , in which her counterpart would use along with the to become Kamen Rider Taki. . Personality This Taki shares the same personality as her original counterpart, both seek after to destroy Soul Edge - the weapon that drew her master to madness and a shard from the blade infused in her Rekki-Maru. Her encounters with her original counterpart puts her at odds with the latter, as her actions can also change the future. Even after her counterpart changed her future by taking out Toki during the time she escaped with Mekki-Maru, she continues her mission to destroy Soul Edge. Though she comes to terms with her original counterpart and understood what it means to create a path towards her own future. Powers and Abilities TBA Gallery SC6 Taki.jpg|Official artwork from Soulcalibur VI Portrayal Behind the Scenes Another Taki is voiced by , who is best known for voicing Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolat in KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode . In the English version, she is voiced by Cynthia Holloway, who also voices her 2018 counterpart. Notes *Keeping the fact that she replaces her original timeline counterpart in the rebooted timeline, this Taki is similar to the black-haired from the of Kamen Rider Build. The only main distinguishable features separate from her counterpart is her Rekki-Maru being imbued with a shard of Soul Edge instead of Mekki-Maru. Though, her Mekki-Maru still retains most of its forbidden powers like that of her counterpart's, despite never having infused with a shard of the cursed sword. **In a coincidental hindsight, NT Taki's encounters with her original counterpart foreshadows encountering another future counterpart of himself in the - ''Kamen Rider Gaim ''tribute arc of the TV series. *Unlike and the being doppelgangers of one of their series' respective , the New Timeline Taki is basically from a rebooted timeline. Like the two Riders, she is also referred as to distinguish herself from her prime counterpart. *NT Taki is the first character of the New Timeline whose future is changed by her original counterpart. Which is rather ironic, in that NT Taki was labeled as an outcast by her clan for stealing Mekki-Maru and Toki ordering her capture, leading to her 2018 counterpart to kill Toki in 1583; ultimately creating a time paradox where she is no longer being pursued by the Fu-Ma clan. See also *Taki - her original counterpart. *Taki (future) - her original counterpart's future self. External Links *Taki/New Timeline in Soulcalibur Wiki. Category:Allies Category:Female Category:Antiheroes Category:Taki Gaiden Characters